draw wιтн мe
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Kazemaru y Endou están divididos por un cristal. Kazemaru decide acabar con ello pero cometió un error perdiendo su brazo, Endou siente que es su culpa, por lo que hace un regalo para el chico. *ĸazeмarυ х endoυ*


Esto... Gomene por estar solo escribiendo fics tan emos... Detonando que es todo lo contrario, ando happy, pues (después de rogar por 5 años) mi mamá accedió a comprarme un perrito *w*

Aunque no esta conforme con el nombre que le quiero poner... ¡Romano! o¬o

No molesto más, Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer Fic: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5. Si fuera mio, sería Yaoi~_

* * *

**Disclaimer Vídeo:** _"Draw With Me" - Video original creado por Mike Inel. Osea que no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_**Recomendaciones: _1-_**_Tener pañuelos a la mano si eres como yo que llora como Magdalena. _

**_2-_**_Si quieren sentir más el fic, mientras leen escuchen "Aoi Otsuka - Cherish" cual es la canción de fondo de este hermoso vídeo_

_

* * *

_

**Draw With Me.**

**( Kazemaru Ichirouta x Endou Mamoru )**

Siempre se había preguntado lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¿Qué había al otro lado de ese inmenso cristal? Parecía no terminar, parecía tan frágil pero tan duro a la vez, tan…

- Frío… - Susurró tocando con dicho cristal, la curiosidad le invadía por saber que había más allá. – Ni derecha, ni izquierda, todo es lo mismo siempre… - Volteando a los dos lados, al voltear a la derecha se pudo dar cuenta de una presencia al otro lado del cristal.

Al parecer estaba e la misma situación que el, queriendo saber más sobre su lado contrarío, el chico se giró a su encuentro sorprendiéndose de verle. Se acerco lo más rápido hasta quedar frente al chico de tonos anaranjados.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Puedes oírme? – Gritó para ser escuchado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Poniendo su mano en su oído, signo de no entender que es lo que gritó el chico de tonos azulados.

- ¡¿Puedes escucharme? – Volvió a gritar.

- Lo siento, no escucho… - Encogiéndose de hombros y negando.

- Hm… - Puso a meditar un poco la situación, recordando que traía con él unas tizas, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco el par de tizas color negro, tomó una y escribió en el cristal, equivocándose primero al escribir al derecho. Allí se pudo ver que el azulado, era zurdo. – "¿Puedes escribir?" – Lanzó la tiza restante al otro lado la cual cayó a pies del anaranjado.

- "¡Por supuesto! Duhh…" – Le respondió de la misma manera, escribiendo, se pudo por como era diestro. El azulado se sorprendió un poco por la contestación.

- "¿Y qué tal dibujando?" – Haciendo un dibujo chibi de el mismo.

- "Si" – Dibujándose de una forma un poco… exageradamente "linda"

- … - No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. – "Ni siquiera te vez así…" – Haciendo unos manchones que decían " así te vez"

- ¡Wah! – El anaranjado se sintió un tanto ofendido por como le había dicho el otro, el cual parecía ser de tonos fríos.

Los dos se sentaron frente al cristal, dibujando, hablando cosas triviales. El de tonos fríos, correspondiendo al nombre de Kazemaru, estaba sintiendo algo extraño por quien acababa de conocer y ni siquiera sabía su nombre… pero lo averiguaría.

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Escribió Kazemaru.

- "Mamoru, pero prefiero que me llamen Endou ¿Y el tuyo?" – Preguntó.

- "Ichirouta, pero mejor Kazemaru"

No contaban el tiempo que había pasado junto al otro, aunque sea divididos por un cristal, millones de luces brillantes, blancas, los envolvieron mientras ellos seguían sumidos en su importante conversación con el otro. Endou notó la fija mirada que tenía Ichirouta sobre él, se sonrojo apartando la mirada levemente; Kazemaru puso su mano en contra del cristal, Endou bajo la mirada sonrojado hacía su mano, luego sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Los dos sabían muy bien… querían tomar la mano del otro…

- … - Kazemaru bajó su mano con un tono depresivo y procedió a escribir. – "Se siente frío" – El semblante de Mamoru también cambio pasando a ser de pena. – "Quiero estar contigo." – Soltó, Endou sonrió tiernamente.

- "Ya estás conmigo" – Sintió que algo faltaba en esa frase. – "Solo hay un cristal entre nosotros"

- ¡Acabaré con eso! – Kazemaru se levantó muy enojado y empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas ese cristal.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? – Se levanto también. - ¡No lo hagas, por favor, detente! – Rogaba el anaranjado.

- ¡No! – Logró con un golpe que el cristal empezará a ceder. - ¡Apártate! – Haciéndole señales de que se quitará del camino, Endou sin más remedio lo hizo.

- No sigas… - Susurró débilmente. Kazemaru dio un certero golpe con su mano izquierda, haciendo que el cristal por fin se rompiera. Ante la atónita mirada del anaranjado, el cristal se reconstruyó, destrozando completamente la mano del chico. - ¡K-Kazemaru!

Días después, estaban siempre los dos sentados frente al cristal. Kazemaru tenía su mano izquierda con lo que parecía un yeso. Endou permanecía con una inmensa preocupación por como se encontraba su "amigo".

- "¿Estás bien?" – Tan solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del herido. El sonrió juguetonamente – "¿Quieres dibujar?" – Poniendo a la par de la frase, una carita chibi de el sonriendo.

- "Ya no puedo hacerlo" – Le informó Ichirouta, escribiendo con una fatal caligrafía pues uso su mano derecha. Endou se puso a meditar un poco la situación, sintiéndose mal por el chico, en parte sintiéndose culpable por la lesión de Kazemaru.

De nuevo pasaron días, Ichirouta acudió como siempre a visitar al chico, aunque ya no se pudieran comunicar como antes. Se sorprendio de ver a Endou envuelto en unas sábanas, tapando todo su cuerpo. En su frío lado había un paquete y sobre el estaba escrito "Para ti" Kazemaru, curioso, se sentó frente al paquete, su vista se dirigió a Endou.

- ¿Para mi? – Endou sonrió. – Hm… - Abrió el paquete quedándose en blanco.

- "Dibuja conmigo" – Escribió el anaranjado.

El regalo que había recibido Kazemaru, era el brazo izquierdo de Endou…

* * *

De nuevo, sorry por andar tan emo. Pero realmente este vídeo lo tenía en mis memorias y me dije "¿Por qué no?" y pues aquí tenemos a Endou como Uke~

Sin más, espero les guste~

Feliz Navidad adelantada~


End file.
